The End: Clove's Story
by Clove the Dauntless-Gryffindor
Summary: Clove just had the best thing happen to her. But, how can one thing ruin it all for her? This story follows Clove throughout the morning of the reaping until her final moments. This story also switches between POV's so beware :) I don't own anything, all rights go to the lovely Suzanne Collins and Natsuki Takaya (Sorry if I misspelled those). Rated T just to be safe.
1. Characters!

**Hey all! So I decided to post a complete cast list since the limit is only 4 character :( So here it is (In order of appearance!):**

Clove Kentwell: Tribute in the 74th Hunger Games. Engaged to one Cato Hadley! Volunteered for a young Kisa Sohma

Cato Hadley: Tribute in the 74th Hunger Games. Engaged to a lovely Clove Kentwell! Volunteered for a certain Hiro Sohma.

Marlissa (OC): Clove's mother. Don't see her much but she gets yelled at!

Kisa Sohma-Kentwell: Adopted by Clove's family. Has 2 last names, here birth one and then her adopted last name. Was picked for the 74th Annual Hunger Games. Clove volunteered for her.

Hiro Sohma-Watkins: Adopted by a family that Rin is also in. Is picked for the Hunger Games. Cato volunteers for two reasons. To be explained...

Rin Sohma-Watkins: Adopted by same family as Hiro and became his sister. Tried to volunteer for Clove but Clove injured her. Continued to watch the Games after

**- BELOW NOT IN ORDER OF APPEARENCE v -**

Katniss and Peeta: You should know...

Foxface: If you read or watched, you know :)

Thresh and Rue: Obvious if you did the above

Marvel and Glimmer: Come on. this is obvious :) CAREERS!

**(Sorry if I forget anyone:( I don't mean to if they are included later...)**

**Anyway, so please R&R or won't have the condidence to write. Please send in some **

**suggestions or compliments! I Love You All! 3**


	2. The Morning After

**Hello there people! This is my very first Fan-Fiction so I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or Hunger Games :'( Excuse me, i must go cry...**

Hello, my name is Clove. I'm currently dead. I died in the 74th Annual Hunger Games. I honestly thought I would like to tell you what happened on that one fateful day to my final minutes... This is the story of how I died:

~Chapter 1~

"Morning," he says when I open my eyes. "What's wrong? Not second thoughts I hope..." Okay, I have to smile at that.

"Of course not. Do you want me to throw a knife at you?" I smile jokingly. Wait a minute, this day seems familiar...

"Cato, what day is this?" "Wednesday of course, just a normal day." Cato says, very suspiciously. I can always tell when he's lying when he stares right at his hands. He's a really bad liar.

"Seriously. Tell me! I won't freak out again, I promise." He sighs greatly and says cautiously, "It's reaping day Clove. I'm sorry."

No. No, no, no, no, no. "It can't be. We were just engaged last night. What would the other one do if one of us got thrown in? This isn't happening!" I was practically screaming my head off and was already out of bed. He came over and harshly grabbed my shoulders.

"Clove stop it!" He was yelling to. "That is never going to happen. No, I won't let it!" He went over and hit the wall with his fist, causing it to slightly crack.

Then that's when my mother bolted up the stairs and threw open my door. "Clove?! Are you alright? I heard shouting and a loud crack so I was worried... Oh. Hello there Cato, nice to see you again. Doing okay I hope."

"Fine, fine. Sorry about the shouting Mrs. Kentwell. I was freaking out about, about, you know, today... You know that I won't let Clove go in alone, right?"

"Of course I knew that. If my husband and I didn't know how much you would go to the ends of the Earth to protect her, we wouldn't have given you our blessing." Oh, how I love my mom. She's a lot like me. Or I'm like her. Whatever...

"Also because we wouldn't want her to marry some ungrateful, idiotic, bas..." "MOTHER!" "Oops. Sorry sweetie. By the way, I was already coming in to tell you that I have to leave. Mentor business. Also, Cato. Your dad is downstairs. Sorry, you have to go home. Clove, you need to get ready to."

"Yes mom." With that, she left. Thank god, she's gone. "Cato?" "Yes?" "I'm frightened. What if you're picked and you die? What would I do with myself? You are my life now..."

"Clove, stop. I love you. If I am picked, I will do anything in my power to get back here so that we will be married right after. After all, this is almost our last year and we haven't been picked yet, what are the odds of that happening now?" Cato stares at me with a very worried expression on his face. His eyes speak with what words cannot say.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry. You might want to go before your dad gets all, you know, crazy." He then turns to leave. He opens the door and turns to me, "I just want you to know that, no matter what happens, I will always love you." "Same here" He kisses me and leaves. Now, to get ready...


	3. Author's Note

**Authors Note:**

_Okay so, I lost all of my chapters for this story :( They were on loose leaf paper and my room is a mess so ya I can't find it. But don't worry, I'm not abandoning this fanfiction. I will be restarting chapters 2 and so far, so on. If I do happen to find them after I publish new chapters, I promise I will update them! :) Thank you so much for understanding_

_~Clove the Dauntless-Gryffindor_


	4. Getting Ready

**Hey ya'll! I'm baack! I have a new chappy for you. Its sooooooo cute. But just wait until chapter 3. It is AMAZING! Anyway on with the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or Hunger Games but I might own some characters…. : Just kidding I don't. L On with the Chapter!**

_**Chapter 2~**_

After he left, I had to get ready. I have to tell you, I'm nervous as hell! I mean seriously, what are the odds in my favor?! Sure I haven't been picked yet but… Im still scared.

"Thank you mom." I whisper. She picked out my favorite of her clothes. Red blouse with lace sleeves, Long, dark skirt, and my silver flats. Let me tell you something now, im in no way girly. I throw knives for god's sakes!

"CLOVE! It's time to leave!" My dad yells. "Alright, coming…" As I start to leave I remember one last thing. My ring. My engagement ring. One of the only things binding me to my love, Cato. When it's on, I walk out the door, wondering if this will be my last time in this room or not.

**I know, it was short. But it's better than nothing at all :D I love you guys so much. Next one will be longer, I promise J See you next time! ~Clove the Dauntless-Gryffindor**


	5. Author's Note, Not a update

**Hey so ummm, sorry for disappearing for a while. Things happened and I didn't have time. Stuff got personal and I had to take care of it. Anyone want to hear about it? PM me or leave it In a review and ill pm my response to you :) you guys are amazing and I love ya'll ;) I have been working on new chapters for both of my stories: Divergent: I might have a new chapter up by middle of this week? As for hunger games: it might be up tomorrow :) Anyway, thank ya'll so much and I love you guys**

**~Clove the Dauntless-Gryffindor (If you PM me, I might tell you my first name and ill let you have a sneak peak of the next chapter if you ask ;)**


	6. The Square

**Hey guys! BTW: I did not die… so very sorry for disappearing though. I had crap going on and yeah…. Soooo here's chapter 3 for ya ;) **

***Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the idea and ocs and the last name Watkins!***

_**Chapter 3-**_

When we get to the center of District 2, I hear a child yelling, "Onee-chan!" in a high pitched voice. The next thing I know is that I'm being wrapped in a giant hug by my "daughter" Kisa. "Ha-ha. Hello Kisa. I missed you! Are Rin, Yuki, Kyo, Hiro, and Cato here yet?" "Kyo, Thoru, and Yuki are here. I haven't seen the Hadley's yet… wait there's one!"** (AN\ I was thinking of making Hiro and Rin an adoptive kids of the Hadley's. Or should I just keep them as Watkins and have them be Cato's niece and nephew?)**

Just before I turn around, I'm lifted into his arms and being kissed by him. My lovable Cato. Out of the corner of my eye, I can vaguely see Hiro approach Kisa. "Gross. Why must you do that in front of us?!" ask the younger kids. At that moment the other four (wink, wink) walk up next to us. "Hey Rin & Thoru!" I yell as Cato says "Sup?" to Yuki and Kyo. That's nice. Kyo and Yuki are fighting again, mumbling "Damn Rat!" and "Stupid Cat…" I will never understand them… "Oh my god. Clove what is that on your finger?!"

Crap. Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap. "Uhhh, Cato? Would ya mind answering that one for me? Kisa and I have to go get signed in…" "Sure Clove." I run off with Kisa, leaving him to tell everyone else. He he, I'm so mean!

**Jeez. Idk what's wrong with me! I keep writing short ones… But there ya go my lovelies! :-D**

**XOXOXO -Clove the Dauntless-Gryffindor**


End file.
